Kurt and Blaine's First Time
by BlaineHummel
Summary: 3x05 'The First Time' wasn't complete... Kurt and Blaine go to Blaine's house and have their first time. Rated M for Klaine.


**Kurt and Blaine's First Time**

"No. I wanna go to your house" Kurt said staring at his beautiful boyfriend. He was finally ready.

"Okay" Blaine answered smiling. He knew what Kurt meant. They both walked out of the auditorium and into the parking lot. They were holding hands and sharing lovely looks and smiles. Blaine opened the door for Kurt and he got in the car. Blaine got inside too, he closed the door and he just stayed there, without turning the car.

"Kurt?" he asked with a nervous voice, "A-are you sure you wanna do this? I-I mean it's not that I don't want to, in fact I'd love to, but I just want to know if you-" Blaine's speech was interrupted when Kurt pressed softly his lips with Blaine's.

Kurt shifted his head backwards and looked at Blaine straight in the hazel eyes, "Baby, listen to me. You are the love of my life. I love you more than anything in this world and I know, feel deep in my heart, that I _am_ ready. I want to share myself to you because I know you'll be mine forever, so do I." Blaine stared at Kurt for some seconds that seemed like hours, smiling.

"God, Kurt I love you so much. You are the love of my life too, you know that. It's just that I don't want to pressure you into doing _anything_. It's the least thing I want for you." he now caressed Kurt's face with his thumb. He had always loved to do that, it was like touching silk. Soft and beautiful silk.

"You are not. I want this, B. I want you." Kurt said giving that loyal smile, full of feelings and passion. Blaine smiled back, with that honest look that Kurt found as a shelter whenever he saw it.

"I'm gonna be yours forever, Kurt, and so do you. I love you so so much." he leaned in and kissed Kurt, nibbling his lower lip. "I love you, too" Kurt whispered on his boyfriend's lips. Blaine tried to enter his tongue in Kurt's mouth, but he felt Kurt's hands gently pushing him apart. He whimpered. "We better get going cause I'm not having sex for the first time in a car" Kurt said laughing. Blaine laughed with him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Okay okay you're right" he said shorter boy turned on the car and off they went. The way to Blaine's house was silent but yet they were holding hands. Just preparing themselves to what was about to come. Their hearts beating fast.

As soon as they arrived to the house, Blaine pulled over and jumped off the car, closed his door, ran all the way to Kurt's door, opened it and offered his hand as a gentleman. Kurt smiled at his adorable boyfriend. Blaine searched for his keys and opened the door. He let Kurt walk in first and as soon as both of them were inside, he closed the door behind him.

"Sure we're alone right?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yes we are. All the house for ourselves Kurt," he now smiled at the thought, "my parents won't be back till next week and your dad and Carole are gone for the week, right?" Blaine asked linking his hand with Kurt's.

"Yes, so I guess we have no hurry" Kurt answered smiling.

"No hurry at all" Blaine repeated smiling.

Both of them stared at each other for 5 seconds and at the same time, they both smashed their lips together. They had their mouths widely opened for each other, tongues battled for dominance and their hands were on each other's hair. Their breathing started to increase and suddenly Blaine managed to say between kisses, "upstairs?".

"Let's go" Kurt answered with his pupils getting darker.

So both of them ran upstairs tangled in each other's arms and fingers, stealing kisses. The adrenaline filling their bodies.

They entered to Blaine's room and closed the door behind them. He smashed Kurt to the door and raised him in his arms. Kurt's arms were crossed in Blaine's neck and his legs were hugging Blaine's waist.

Kurt moaned a little bit and smiled. Blaine moaned too, because god, listening to his hot boyfriend do those sounds made him die. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and kissed his neck and swollen pink lips. He had always wanted to hold Kurt like this, in his arms, kissing him hard, kissing his neck. All against a door.

After some minutes of kissing hard and pressing against each other Blaine started to walk backwards, still with Kurt in his arms, still kissing him, and fell to the bed. Kurt was on top of him, so Blaine rolled him over so he was on top now. His knees were between Kurt's waist and his arms grabbing Kurt's torso.

"Mmh Kurt" he murmured in Kurt's pale neck.

Kurt placed his hands in Blaine's curly head and pulled him down to kiss him harder. He felt Blaine's taste, a mixture between vanilla and chocolate. They both breath in and sensed each other. "You're all mine" he whispered in Blaine's ear, making the shorter bly shiver.

"All yours" Blaine answered smiling.

They had always made out before, and in bed too, but this time was different and way much better. Their hips were pressed against each other, Kurt could feel Blaine's marked cock on his thigh and Blaine could feel Kurt's on his abdomen.

"C-can I move my hips more downwards?" Blaine asked blushing. He wanted to make contact with Kurt so badly.

"Of course you can" Kurt whispered nodding, knowing what his boyfriend wanted to do. "I'm all yours tonight."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. Hd then slowly moved, and finally, for the first time, their cocks were pressed against each other.

"OOOH" Kurt and Blaine moaned with their eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.

"It feels so..." Kurt moaned and kissed Blaine. He also pressed his hips harder to create some friction.

"Great" Blaine answered smiling and moving his hips in circles, rubbing their cocks together.

Kurt moaned loudly at the friction.

"You like that?" Blaine asked smirking.

"Gaah FUCK B yes" Kurt shivered beneath him.

They kept moaning and rubbing against each other, feeling their hard cocks.

"God Kurt w-we are mhmm s-so hard" Blaine moaned kissing Kurt.

Kurt moaned and kept kissing Blaine, moving his hips slowly.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt's mouth and started to unbotton his shirt, when suddenly Kurt said "No, no Blaine."

Blaine stopped paralyzed, thinking he had done something wrong.

"Let me do it. You're mine tonight, remember?" Kurt said with a shy smile.

Blaine smiled relieved and opened his arms saying "I'm all yours baby."

Kurt smiled and sat up. He started to slowly unbotton Blaine's shirt, never losing eye contact with him. Blaine stared at his beautiful boyfriend taking his clothes off. They both sat there in front of each other. Once Kurt finished, he threw the shirt to the floor and without thinking, he placed his hands in Blaine's tanned, hairless and perfect chest. Blaine moaned and shivered at the touch, it was the first time Kurt touched his bare chest. This made Kurt's heart melt.

"You're so beautiful B" Kurt said.

"Not as much as you are" Blaine smiled.

Kurt started passing his hands slowly and gently through Blaine's chest, admiring it. He passed his fingers through his nipples and collarbone, as if he was sculpting Blaine's body.

Suddenly, Kurt felt two warm hands start to unbutton his shirt, and he smiled at Blaine, who was already looking at him. Blaine took Kurt's shirt completely off and threw it to the floor too, not caring where it landed. He gasped at the sight of his boyfriend's beautiful pale chest and abbs, completely hairless and with perfect nipples and a perfect belly button. His hands landed on it, making Kurt bite his lower lip.

"You are so perfect" Blaine said with love eyes.

Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine's hand. Blaine stared and caressed Kurt's perfect torso, so did Kurt with his.

After a while of mutual admiration, Blaine moved forward and both of them fell to the mattress, Blaine on top.

"Oh uph Blaine" Kurt moaned kissing his boyfriend and pressing his hands to his back.

Blaine nuzzled his head in Kurt's neck, sucking gently his pale skin and leaving red hickies. Kurt, moaning and smiling, started to lower his hands to Blaine's waist and started to unbotton his boyfriend's pants and lowering the zipper. Blaine moaned and kissed Kurt in the mouth again, passionately.

Kurt took off slowly Blaine's jeans, leaving him in his boxers. Then Blaine did the same to Kurt's pants and patted his waist for Kurt to raise it so he could take them off.

Both of them were in boxers, Blaine on top of Kurt with his legs between Kurt's waist and Kurt with his hands in Blaine's hair. They started to make out and rub against each other again, moaning louder. Then Blaine slowly pulled away from the kiss and Kurt whimpered. He sat on his knees in front of Kurt.

"Um, Kurt..can I-um, take them off?" Blaine asked shily gesturing Kurt's boxers.

Kurt smiled and answered "Yes sweetheart, go ahead."

Blaine's eyes grew wide and his shaking hands moved to Kurt's waist and he got Kurt's waistband with the tip of his fingers. He had dreamed of this moment forever. He slowly, gently, started to pull down. The first thing he saw was Kurt's lower belly and the V marked on it. He kept pulling down and he saw the base of Kurt's hard cock and he gasped. He pulled down completely, and Kurt's pink, hairless, long cock sprung out from its jail. Blaine finally saw Kurt totally naked.

He threw Kurt's boxers to the floor, without losing the sight of Kurt's cock. Kurt layed there, blushing, with his legs opened and his hard cock. He was completely exposed to Blaine.

Blaine just stared at it from the tip till the base. He almost drolled to be honest. After watching and analyzing his body, he said "You're beautiful Kurt. So, so beautiful."

He leaned down and kissed the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt opened his mouth and moaned loudly.

"OOOH BLAINE YES" he screamed.

Blaine just smiled with love eyes at Kurt and moved forward to kiss Kurt on the lips. Kurt received him hungrily

"Oh so you're teasing, uh?" Kurt said smiling between the kisses.

Blaine laughed and stared at Kurt. "I know you love it Hummel" Blaine answered smirking.

"I do" Kurt said smiling back.

The pale boy then rolled over, so he was on top, and sat on his knees. Blaine layed in front of him with his hips raised.

"Can I take yours off?" Kurt asked blushing.

"Of course baby" Blaine answered fully trusting his boy.

Kurt stared at Blaine's boxers hungrily, biting his lips. He saw a wet spot were the head of Blaine's cock was and smiled.

Blaine looked down and blushed. "I-I.." he tried to say something but Kurt interrupted him.

"Shh it's okay. You're adorable." Kurt answered with love eyes.

He leaned down and kissed the spot of precum on Blaine's boxers, loving the salty taste of it. Blaine moaned loudly.

Kurt slowly pulled down them down, his eyes getting darker. Blaine's cock sprung out from his blue boxers. It was perfect, long, a little darker than Kurt's, and luckily, not too thick. Kurt couldn't help it but smile at the beautiful view, and Blaine smiled too looking at Kurt's expression. Kurt threw the boxers to the floor. Blaine was now completely exposed to Kurt.

They both layed next to each other exploring each other's bodies. Blaine passed his hands through Kurt's tummy and chest, and felt his heart beat. Kurt did the same, he passed his hands through Blaine's shoulders and neck, his nipples and abbs. His hand kept going down and Blaine arched his back when Kurt touched his hard cock.

"Aaaah Kuuurt oh my GOD" Blaine moaned and shut his eyes.

Blaine started to stroke him really slowly, like massaging him.

"So perfect" Kurt whispered and left Blaine's cock, leaning down towards Blaine, laying on top of him. He didn't want all of it to end there.

When he did, their cocks touched, so both of them moaned loudly at the contact. _Very_ loudly.

Blaine, who was at the bottom, rolled over for him to be on top again. He grabbed gently Kurt's wrists and placed them on top of Kurt's head. He moved backwards and started to kiss Kurt's collarbone. Kurt arched his back and smiled. Blaine moved to one nipple and sucked it slowly, making his boyfriend whimper. He then moved more backwards, kissing Kurt's abbs.

"Blaine...mph" Kurt moaned thrusting slowly his waist towards Blaine.

Blaine smiled and kissed the head of Kurt's cock.

"Oh-ohh Blaine GOD" Kurt moaned with his head backwards.

Blaine smiled and stared at Kurt with love eyes. "You like that?" He asked.

"I-I fucking love it B do it again p-please" Kurt moaned.

Blaine kissed the head again, his lips feeling the precum. "You feel so good" he said moaning.

"B-blow me Blaine, p-please" Kurt managed to say.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "S-sure?"

"100%. Please B, please" Kurt begged.

Blaine grinned. He wanted to know how that beautiful and wet cock tasted like. He licked his lips and he took the head in his mouth.

"OOOOH BLAINE" Kurt moaned loudly at the pleasure of feeling Blaine's mouth around his cock.

Blaine placed one hand on Kurt's waist to hold him there. He then slowly took some more of Kurt's cock into his mouth.

"I like yar tazte" Blaine managed to say with Kurt's cock in his mouth.

Kurt moaned louder with his fists closed.

Blaine finally had Kurt's entire cock in his mouth, his nose nuzzled in Kurt's base.

"B-Blainee oh god OH mph" Kurt moaned with his head on the pillows.

Blaine's tongue widdled through the length of Kurt's cock and then through the head and on the slit, making Kurt scream of pleasure.

"Oh my god yes Blaine FUUCK" Kurt moaned. He was extremely sensible there. Blaine laughed at how horny his boyfriend was.

Before Blaine started bobbing his head up and down, Kurt sat up and pulled Blaine towards him, cupping his hands in his face.

"Baby I'm so sorry but... if we keep going I'm gonna cum and I want this night to last, right?" Kurt said shyly.

Blaine smiled full of love and kissed Kurt slowly. 

"Sure Kurt," he said on his lips, "the night is only starting" he whispered in his ear.

Kurt moaned and fell backwards with Blaine on top of him. Blaine's hips began to thrust towards Kurt's hips and both of them moaned at the friction. They kissed passionately with swollen lips and their tongues tangled.

Suddenly, Kurt said "Blaine baby please I-I want you inside me, please"

Blaine stared at him smiling and answered "Let's do this" and gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips.

He stood up from bed and went to the night table at the other side of the room. Here, Kurt had the chance to stare at Blaine's perfect ass and cock. He'd never seen someone fully naked, and if he did, he hadn't felt this attraction he felt now. He smiled at his own thought of being about to have sex, real sex, with his boyfriend, the boy he loved more than anything.

Blaine opened the drawer and took a condom and a bottle of lube. He turned around and saw Kurt fully naked who was on his bed, waiting for him to make love to him.

"You're eye fucking me Hummel" he said giggling.

"Heck yes I am. I'm literally in love with your cock." Kurt said blushing a little bit.

"It's all yours babe" Blaine grinned and came running to the bed and sat in front of Kurt's layed down body. He opened the bottle of lube and put some on his index finger.

"Baby open your legs for me" Blaine said placing one hand in Kurt's knee.

Kurt laying down with his head looking at the roof, opened slowly his legs for Blaine. He was totally exposed to his boyfriend.

"God you're _so_ beautiful" Blaine whispered.

Kurt giggled and looked at Blaine while he was about to prepare him, wanting to see his boyfriend do this. Blaine smiled at the beautiful view of his beautiful naked boyfriend.

"Okay baby so I'm gonna make it easy and slow for you. It's just like fingering yourself, just that I will do it now. Just relax. If you want me to stop, just tell me and I'll stop okay?" Blaine explained looking at Kurt. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Kurt, even if it was while having sex.

"Okay" Kurt replied nervously.

Blaine circled his finger outside Kurt's entrance.

"Ooohohoh" Kurt said slowly closing his eyes.

Blaine smiled and kept moving his finger. He suddenly and slowly, entered his finger inside Kurt. The taller boy opened his darkened eyes and moaned. Blaine kept smiling and leaned foward to kiss Kurt, so he could entertain him from what was about to come. His finger went deeper, feeling Kurt's muscles so tight and hot. He massaged gently his walls and entered what was left of his finger. He could hear Kurt whimper and moan through his mouth. His finger came out till the tip and then slowly back in. Kurt shaked.

Blaine kept doing this for 5 more minutes and then slowly pulled away, put more lube on his middle finger and entered both of the fingers inside Kurt.

"Oh ughh Blaine" Kurt murmured in his mouth. Blaine kept exploring Kurt's inside until- "OH GOD BLAINE YES THERE" He found Kurt's prostate and was brushing it.

Kurt moaned loudly and thrusted his ass to Blaine's fingers. Blaine moaned at hearing Kurt's sounds and watching him do this.

"Another one Blaine baby please" Kurt begged for another finger, so Blaine smiled and pulled off, put even more lube on his other finger and entered the three together, in the angle he knew Kurt's prostate was.

He kept stretching Kurt as much as he could and making sure not to hurt him.

''Blaine I want you to be inside me- I want to feel you" Kurt said looking up at Blaine and smiling.

The shorter boy grinned and slowly pulled his three fingers off Kurt, who whimpered at the loss. He got the condom and when he was about to open it, he felt Kurt's hand on his.

"Blaine we both are virgins and we both have made the tests and we're clean, right?" Kurt asked caressing Blaine's cheek with his thumb.

"Right" Blaine answered smiling back and linking his hand with Kurt's.

"I don't think a condom is necessary, I want to feel you bare,with nothing separating us. Although you want to, I'd respect that" Kurt said staring at Blaine.

The curled haired boy threw the condom to the floor smiling, and then said "It's the first time we're having sex and we're gonna remember this moment for the rest of our lives. Let's feel each other completely, no layers separating us." and kissed Kurt slowly.

Kurt smiled and leaned backwards. Blaine stayed sat down there.

"Okay baby I need you to open even more your legs. It's gonna hurt a little bit at first, but then the pleasure will come, trust me. If it hurts too much, I'll stop. You just relax and enjoy and stop me if I do anything wrong. Promise me you'll tell me to stop if I'm hurting you, promise me Kurt" Blaine said looking at Kurt straight in the eyes.

"I promise you Blaine. But we'll do fine, I know you. If anything happens, I'll tell you. Don't worry okay?" Kurt answered passing his thumb through Blaine's cheek.

"Okay" Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled back and kissed Blaine slowly in the lips. He then leaned backwards again and opened his legs as much as he stroked himself a little bit for him to be firmer, covered his cock with lube and kneeled in front of Kurt's entrance. He lined up and slowly entered the head of his bare cock inside Kurt. They both moaned loudly.

"Oh Kuuurt baby so tight" Blaine moaned feeling all the heat and tightness of Kurt in his cock.

He layed down on top of Kurt and kissed him. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned, cause really, it hurt a little bit.  
Blaine stayed there for what seemed hours until Kurt nodded allowing him to get inside him. Blaine slowly burried himself inside Kurt, and the base of his cock touched Kurt's ass. Both of them whimpered in each other's mouths and Kurt pressed his hands on Blaine's back.

"We just lost our virginity" Kurt whispered smiling in Blaine's lips, looking straight in the eyes at the beautiful boy who looked at him on top of his naked body.

Blaine giggled and kissed Kurt. He now realized he was completely inside Kurt. No one had ever been inside Kurt and no one but him, will be too. They were one and not two anymore. This was the way they showed each other physically just how much they loved each other. "We just did" Blaine said smiling in front of Kurt's face. Kurt raised his hands and placed them hard on Blaine's ass.

"Please Blaine move" Kurt moaned with his head on the pillows. Blaine pulled off until the head of his cock was inside Kurt.

"Oh mph Kuuurt" Blaine whimpered at the loss.

Kurt pressed down his hands in Blaine's ass and raised his hips to Blaine's cock. Blaine smashed his hips inside Kurt, making him moan loud.

Blaine stopped and his eyes were full of tears "I'M SO SORRY KURT! I-I didn't want to hurt you oh my god I suck at this, oh my god Kurt baby I'm so sorry I didn't-" he was interrupted by Kurt kissing him.

"You didn't hurt me baby, I'm moaning because of the pleasure of feeling you inside of me" Kurt explained smiling and blushing a little.

Blaine was so dedicated and charming and cute with him. Kurt _loved_ it.

"Oh" Blaine said smiling with relief. He lowered his head and gave Kurt a passionate kiss.

Kurt's legs were hugging Blaine's waist. Blaine's hands were on Kurt's perfect hair. He slowly started to move his hips back and forth, got in and out of Kurt.

Kurt whimpered sometimes, and Blaine whispered in his ear "Shh baby relax, everything is going to be alright, shh relax, shh there you go" to calm him down.

Blaine kept moving with Kurt's hands on his ass and suddenly-"OH MY GOD BLAINE YES THERE PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE YES"  
Kurt screamed.

And yep, Blaine found his prostate again.

Blaine started to thrust in that angle as fast and deep as he could, and Kurt's hands kept pushing him down and his hips kept moving upwards meeting Blaine's. Blaine soon enough found a rhythm.

"You like that?" Blaine asked teasing while thrusting in and out of Kurt, their breathing starting to increase.

"OOH BLAINE BABY I-I MPHH" Kurt was in ecstasy and was unable to make coherent words come out.

"KUURT OH MY GOD I FEEL YOU-OH!" Blaine moaned screaming while thrusting faster inside Kurt. The taller boy raised up and down his hips coordinating with Blaine's thrusts.

"AAH BLA-BLAINE G-GOD" Kurt kept going and Blaine's movements were getting even faster and deeper, his hard cock hitting Kurt's prostate every time he went inside.

Kurt made some noises Blaine had never heard before and he just couldn't help himself but kiss Kurt hard exploring and owning every part of his mouth.

He was in heaven, making love to the boy he loved, making him feel a pleasure no one else had made him feel before, exposing himself with him like this. Kurt's hands hardened in Blaine's ass and his legs were more opened than before.

This pleasure Blaine was making him feel was so special. Kurt had always imagined his first time like this, and although he usually touched himself, this was way much better, because Blaine was making him feel this. He closed his eyes and felt Blaine's hard breathing in his ear and his hard cock hitting his prostate. Kurt's own cock was extremely hard now and precum was all spread in his belly and Blaine's .

Blaine started to feel the familiar warmth and heat in his belly.

"Mmp Kurt I'm-I'm gonna cum" Blaine said looking at Kurt while he was still thrusting in and out of him.

Kurt smiled, "It's okay baby, me-me too. Come inside me Blaine" Kurt said still raising his hips up and down.

Suddenly, Kurt rolled over so Blaine was at the bottom, still inside him, and he was on top. He was riding Blaine. The shorter boy layed down there with Kurt on top of him.

Kurt placed his hands in Blaine's hip bones and started to move up and down, in and out Blaine's cock. Blaine moaned in pleasure and he grabbed Kurt's waist, helping him to go up and down, while moving his own hips up and down. Kurt's own cock was bouncing in Blaine's belly and this made him moan even louder.

"Kurt baby you-you are so GOOD" He closed hardly his eyes, he was just about to come.

"OH KURT! OH GOD OH GOD KURT OHH OOH" Blaine screamed from below when he came.

This was the way Blaine marked Kurt, made him his and no one else's. He had just filled Kurt up for the first time and he was the one who owned Kurt, and he knew he'll always be the one. Kurt felt the cum coming up through Blaine's cock and inside him.

"Mph BLAINE baby you're so hoot oh mphh...BLAINE! OHOHH B-BLAINE! BLAINE GOD" Kurt screamed and moaned when he came too.

Some cum started to come off Kurt's cock and Blaine quickly sat up with the strength that was left in his body, grabbed Kurt's cock and entered it to his mouth. Kurt moaned even louder this time, he was cuming inside Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed all of what Kurt gave to him, feeling the warmth in his moth and Kurt's hands in his curly hair. When he finished, he licked the head to get it completely clean.

Kurt fell on top of Blaine's sweaty body. They were gasping and begging for oxygen. They breathed together for some minutes and after recovering, Kurt looked at Blaine still on top of him. He layed next to him, Blaine still inside Kurt.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Blaine asked smiling.

"It was the best experience I've ever had in my entire life" Kurt said looking at Blaine, smiling.

"It was amazing Kurt, God you're so beautiful, I-I just cannot handle how GORGEOUS you are" Blaine said staring at Kurt with love eyes.

Kurt caressed weakly his boyfriend's cheek "_You_ are beautiful, so perfect" he answered.

"Just.. Wow.. it was AWESOME" Blaine grinning and passing his fingers through Kurt's sweaty hair.

"You are so good at this whole sex thing Anderson" Kurt said smiling, he leaned in and kissed Blaine slowly, "You are so perfect Blaine" The shorter boy couldn't help but smile so wide.

"I should've filmed you, you know. To show you how sexy you are. A-All those noises, fuck I'm going to get hard again." Blaine said with a huge smile.

"Shut up! You moaned too!" Kurt said laughing.

"I would be crazy if I didn't moan because of my hot boyfriend" Blaine smiled and laughed with Kurt.

Blaine sat up, "Baby it kinda hurts a little bit, so um I'll get out okay? Really slowly..."

Kurt nodded at Blaine and the curled haired boy started to slowly pull out. Kurt whimpered because he felt emptiness inside him, like something was missing.  
Blaine whimpered too, he missed Kurt around him.

"There we go baby.." Blaine said getting completely off him. He collapsed next to Kurt again. Not caring at all about the cum on his body.

"Thank you, B" Kurt said with love eyes, looking at Blaine straight in the eyes.

"For what baby?" Blaine said passing an arm through Kurt's naked waist.

"For making this so special" Kurt said smiling.

"Don't thank me, beautiful. We made this together, showed ourselves just how much we love each other, right?" Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes I know, of course. But I mean thank you for everything. You handled this s-so good and so dedicated. I mean by being top and all that." Kurt blushed a little bit.

"There's no need to thank me Kurt. I love you more than anything in this world and I made all the things I made tonight just because of that. I love you boo, and this was the best night of my life. Aaaaand also the best orgasm I had in my life." Blaine said smiling like a puppy, meaning every word he said.

Kurt laughed and hit Blaine playfully in his arm. "Same for me. I love you too. So so much. Best night ever." Kurt smiled so happily.

"I can officially say you are mine now, like literally." Blaine said proudly.

"I know right? It's crazy to think we became one." Kurt said amazed.

"Exactly, so so crazy. I cannot be happier about it." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine. They pressed their lips together, they could feel their tongues tired. They kept kissing and enjoying each other until Kurt pulled away and whispered "I'm gonna get some wet towels." and he jumped off bed and into the bathroom.

"Okay" Blaine said laying down and staring at the roof. No one could take away his smile. He had just lost his virginity with the person he loved the most, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the person he would give his life for.

Kurt came back with a warm wet towel and passed it slowly through Blaine's weak cock and chest. Biting his lower lip, once again, he admired how perfect Blaine's body was. He didn't got tired of looking at it and he sometimes got his head down and kissed Blaine's curves and warm skin.

After cleaning him up, Blaine took the towel from his hand, "turn around so I can clean you sweetheart" Blaine told Kurt.

The taller boy did as he was told and layed in his tummy. Blaine passed slowly through Kurt's entrance. He loved his boyfriend so much. He then turned Kurt around and passed the warm towel through his cock, because although he licked it out before, it wasn't completely clean.

"All clean baby" Blaine said throwing the towel to the floor. "Does it hurt a little bit sweetheart?" he asked.

"Just a little bit honey. To be honest my hips hurt more" Kurt smirked. "What about you?"

"I'm glad baby. If you feel more pain just tell me, okay? It's normal you feel a little sore. It was all worth it though," Blaine smiled, "I'm fine too"

"Great. Come here" Kurt said opening his arms.

Blaine layed backwards and patted his chest for Kurt to lay there. Kurt nuzzled in his boyfriend's chest and passed one leg between Blaine's. He rested his head in his bare chest and felt Blaine's heartbeat. Blaine turned off the lights and wrapped Kurt in his arms. Both of them were still naked and in each other's arms.

"Best night of my life" Blaine whispered with his eyes then kissed Kurt's head.

"I love you B" Kurt answered drifting off.

"I love you too baby" Blaine said hugging Kurt tighter. "Goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight" Kurt replied kissing Blaine's chest.

They were completely tangled in each other's bodies, with their hands and fingers linked with each other's as well. They were tightly hugged and both of them knew that here, together, wrapped in their arms, was their place in the world.

* * *

Did you like it? Hope you did!** Leave a review of what you think about it!**


End file.
